warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Soleil de Printemps
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite FeuerClan. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Hallo Hi Soleil, ein super Name hast du dir ausgesucht. Um dir deine Fragen zu beantworten. Du kannst dir auch Clans auf deiner Nutzerseite notieren ^^. Du kannst deine Nutzerseite nach deinen Vorstellungen gestallten :D. Du kannst auch im Warrior Cats-Wikia mit machen ^^. Da du hier auch schon ein Profil hast, musst du dich dort nicht neu anmelden. Hoffe ich konnte dir deine Fragen gut beantworten. LG Aki-chan86 21:34, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo :) Ach was, danke ;). Mal schaun, ich bin gerade etwas gestresst ^^. Das mit den Charakterboxen ist nicht schwer*g. Hier ist eine Vorlage: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charakter. Du musst nur immer wieder dazu schreiben, was gemeint ist. zb. bei der Familie geht das so: Familien=Mutter:'br'Vater:'br'Bruder:'br'Gefährte: Familiem=Name der Mutter'br'Name des Vaters'br'Name des Bruders'br'Name des Gefährten Bei den Namen ist das genauso. Aber immer'' ''dazwischen, damit ein Abstand entsteht ;) Diese '<>' Klammern müssen vor und hinter dem br stehen, nur hätte ich das oben gemacht, wäre es verschwunden und untereinander gestanden. Bei Mentoren/Schülern brauchst du kein 'br'! Mentor=Name, Name Schüler=Schüler, Schüler Stammbäume.. das kann ich selbst fast nicht ^^ Ich hab das nur einmal bei Seerosengewässer gemacht. Vorlage: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Stammbaum. Da solltest du aber eher Tautropfen oder Aki-Chan fragen, die machen das öfter & besser ^^. Bilder: Ich benutze da http://pixlr.com/editor/ , aber die meisten nehmen GIMP (kann man gratis auf Chip.de downloaden). Das Programm ist ziemlich gleich, und nicht schwer, dass hat man schnell raus ^^. Am besten immer mit dem Zauberstab-Werkzeug beginnen, und dann anfangen zu zeichnen. Das kann manchmal lange dauern, und seeehr nervenraubend sein XD lg, Starforce StarClan 17:59, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Hallo, ich wollte dir mal was sagen. :D Du zeichnest sehr schöne Bilder :P finde ich C: Ausserdem find ich es cool, dass du die Namen deiner Katzen auch ins französische übersetzt. Dein Name "Soleil de Printemps" ist auch sehr schön. FRühlingssonne :D Naja, vllt willst du mal in den WarriorCats-Wiki Chat kommen, den du auf der Hauptseite des WarriorCats-Wikis findest :D LG Fireheart002 10:34, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hey Frühlingssonne^^ Ich wollte dir mal was sagen. Deine Bilder und auch das Shading sond wirklich besser geworden! Respekt! ^^ Aber: Wenn du deine Bilder zeichnest, musst du darauf achten, dass du immer die selbe Fellänge nimmst und immer dasselbe Geschlecht. Btw, darf ich dich bei meiner Freundesliste im WarriorCats-Wiki schreiben? ^^ Fireheart002 13:22, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Bilder Hallo Soleil de Printemps. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich deine und andere Bilder überschrieben habe. Ich habe es gar nicht gemerkt. Als ich die Bilder drauf geladen habe, ist nicht einmal eine Meldung gekommen! Warscheinlich liegt das an meinem Computer, der immer wieder Störungen hat. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du auf mich wütend bist, aber ich hoffe dennoch, dass du mir verzeihen kannst. Darüber wäre ich ziemlich froh. Bitte denkt noch mal darüber nach. Plume de Perle 15:44, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Admin Aki hat Star schon als Admin vorgeschlagen, allerdings noch keine Antwort bekommen. ich weiß also nicht, ob oder wann sie Admin wird. Tautropfen 18:11, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen liebe Soleil de printemes(ich kann kein französich also weiß ich nicht wie mans schreibt)Schick mir doch bitte die vorlagen für zukünftige Jungenmütter ´Einzelläufer und Beutejäger .Die hab ich leider nicht also Bitte Ja ? Anna 19:22, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Es fehlen nochj die Jungenmutter und die Zukünftige.Bitte Anna 19:40, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) OKAY, STOP Well, IM REALLY ANGRY, AGRY EVER! WHAT DO U THINK? WHAT? U ARE NOOB! NOOB OF NOOBS! U STEALED BLANKS FROM WARRIORS WIKI AND BEHAVING LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED! THIS WHAT U AND YOUR BIG WIKI AND TE OTHERS DONE IS DIRTY WORK! Do anything with me, but I'm not alone! Your wiki, die. Tell this to main admin. Leaf-storm, loyal,angry, WW member Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:38, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)